


My Sunshine

by MarvelDropZ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Angels, Dean Needs A Hug, Dean Whump, Dean Winchester Whump, Dean-Centric, Feels, Fire, Gods, Injured Dean, Mother Hen Castiel, Protective Castiel, Protective Sam, So are the others, and he gets one, burning building(s), everyone is protective of their own, team free will is protective, vampires (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelDropZ/pseuds/MarvelDropZ
Summary: Dean gets caught in a burning barn, too injured to escape and left with only his memories as he wishes for his family to be safe.
Kudos: 72





	My Sunshine

**_You are my sunshine…_ **

his vision faded in and out. he coughed weakly in a vein attempt at keeping the smoke out of his lungs. everything sounded distant and under water. 

**_My only sunshine…_ **

the fire had been burning for he doesn’t know how long, and was trapped under a thick pile of wood that fell from the roof, his right arm pinned to the ground from a heavy rock. it’s hurts to do so much as blink. 

**_You make me happy…_ **

he tries to hold on to his conscience, tries to hold on to the memories that are slowly fading away. Sam giving him a soft smile as he watched him joke about the stupid solo mission he shouldn’t have gone on alone. castiel hugging him when he went missing for a week. donna giving him a bear hug when they first met. jody making him a bracelet to remember her by. all of that… slowly started to fade with his consciousness.

**_When skies are grey…_ **

he coughed some more, but this time he thinks he tasted iron spit out of him. he gave up trying to call for help. no one was close to being around. more rubble fell onto his stomach, staying there, causing him to fade dangerously. his breathing was shallow and he was starting to give up fighting. 

**_You don’t know, dear; how much i love you…_ **

he heard distant yelling. calling… of his name. it’s further and further away. but it gets closer. he thinks it might be Sam. he thinks he hears castiel, too. he can’t tell. but the yelling causes more rubble to knock the wind out of him. 

**_Please don’t take.. my sunshine.. away…_ **

he fades into unconsciousness with the thought that he may have been hallucinating hearing Sam and cas one last time. 

…

“Dean?!” Sam called, covering his mouth to prevent the smoke from getting in his lungs as he yelled. 

“keep an eye out. he may not even be in here.” cas said, worried eye turning frantic slowly. 

Sam nodded, and continued to look throughout the burning barn. it was supposed to be a simple mission. there shouldn’t have been a fire. Dean shouldn’t have been in danger. he was just supposed to be hunting a few teenage vampires— something he complained as having to deal with ‘Twilight’ and some other weird vampire tv shows— and _not_ missing as soon as the barn starts to light up in flames. 

as he walks around, he sees a faint shine of light through the corner of his eye. quickly turning and waving away some smoke, he spots Dean, laying under some rubble, legs and an arm pinned down painfully, with what looks like a heavy rock leaning on the left side of his ribs. Sam rushes over and crouches down to him. 

“Dean!! CAS, I FOUND HIM!” he screams, and the angel comes running in not a moment later. Dean goes completely limp and his eyes stop fluttering shut the moment cas uses his- angel ‘voodoo’ to free Dean.

“i got him. it’s okay, Sam. i got him.” cas reassures, carefully lifting up the older winchester— and pretending he was assuring more Sam than himself. he cradled Dean close to him for fear of losing him. 

cas teleported them out of the building, and they raced to the car to get to the nearest hospital. 

…

_he could breathe._

that was the first thing Dean realized as he slowly came to. the next was: _fuck, ow._ his wrist hurt like hell. so that means he’s alive, at least. but where was he? he tries to remember what happened— vampires, no, they turned out to be gods; they set the barn on fire; he got caught in the rubble; hard to breathe, he couldn’t breathe and something was pinning him to the ground and _ohgodhewasgonnadie andandandand—_

“Dean!” a voice called, not unkind but definitely not in a whispering tone. his eyes shot open and he realized that Sam was holding him, his warm body comforting in the cold memory of fire. 

“i- i’m okay, sammy..” Dean said, smiling gently and hugging Sam back. he younger brother pulled back enough to look into his face. he tried to avert his gaze to avoid the inevitable argument of, _why didn’t you go alone?! you could have died!_

“hey, hey, no, don’t do that, please, Dean, hey..” Sam said gently, and Dean looked back to see Sam in near tears. “i’m not gonna yell at you. just.. what happened?”

“...the vamps turned out to be bloodthirsty gods.. they- they set the barn on fire when i didn’t re- realize and then they escaped when i got caught in r- rubble.” Dean said, his slow blinking indicating how tired he was. he saw the flare or anger quickly grow in Sam’s eyes, but he knew they weren’t for him. 

“i’m gonna kill them.” he said, and they stayed in silence for a while after Sam helped Dean lay back down. “..cas was really worried, you know. he was so afraid of losing you that i think _he’s_ the one in shock.”

Dean smirked at that, but in a fond kind of way. 

“i wasn’t worried- i was… concerned.” cas said, seeming to have appeared out of no where— as angels do. 

“call it whatever you want, mother hen.” Sam mocked with a grin. “you made me leave to take a shower and eat food, when clearly you haven’t even slept.”

“i don’t _need_ sleep.” cas protested, but Sam only shook his head in fond exasperation. 

Dean was content with watching the banter. he sighed, sinking into the bed and knowing he was safe, and fell back asleep. he knew his family was there to keep him safe, now. (though he wouldn’t be surprised if they didn’t even let him out of their sight for at least three weeks). 

they were his family. and family don’t end in blood. even though it may not be the sunshine everybody hopes for.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading the story! it's my first supernatural fanfiction, as i am trying to expand my fandom list, so i hope you enjoyed it! let me know in the comments if i could have changed anything or made it different! :)


End file.
